Forum:2018-02-14 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Forum:2018-02-12 (Monday) ← ♦ → Forum:2018-02-16 (Friday) Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Hawkins! Her name is Hawkins! Just like the kid in Treasure Island. You think that was intentional? Bkharvey (talk) 05:09, February 14, 2018 (UTC) P.S. I edited and renamed her page. Bkharvey (talk) 05:13, February 14, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. Would it be okay if we worked around the multiple-navigation-links problem by leaving one of the generated sets of links and removing the Pbp nav template? Bkharvey (talk) 05:16, February 14, 2018 (UTC) : Update: I have done so on this page. Let's see what happens. Bkharvey (talk) 05:50, February 14, 2018 (UTC) : I'm sure that Treasure Island was the inspiration for her name, I added that fact to her page. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:29, February 14, 2018 (UTC) I tried to find a meaning for those signal flags, but those colors aren't in the standard alphabet, says Wikipedia. The positions of the signaller's arms represents the letter O in semaphore, but those aren't really semaphore flags. Bkharvey (talk) 05:35, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :Might be the cut signal from this https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landing_Signal_Officer Agge.se (talk) 11:19, February 15, 2018 (UTC)p.s. will check it again when I wake up. By the way, there in the last panel are all of the Tortoise's crew, plus Bang. Where are Tarvek and Gil? Shouldn't the Captain be dragging Gil by the scruff of the neck (whatever that is) to present to the Admiral? Bkharvey (talk) 05:42, February 14, 2018 (UTC) : Since even mentioning Gil's name over the radio was not allowed, I suspect that they are not going to just walk him out in broad daylight. It will be fun to see how they play it though. :-) LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 09:50, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I keep finding things. What's with the frowny guy behind the Admiral in panel 3? I guess that drop of sweat next to him is supposed to tell us that it's a worried frown. Maybe it's Master Spy Wooster in disguise? Bkharvey (talk) 05:46, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Oh, and check out Bang's belly button ring! Bkharvey (talk) 05:50, February 14, 2018 (UTC) : She looks so natural back in pirate garb. I didn't recognize her at first. I will miss Captain Hawkins and her polymorphic prosthesis. (and I still want to see the model sheet for her tattoos. Does she actually have room for another?) -- SpareParts (talk) 01:07, February 15, 2018 (UTC) I am pretty sure I can guess what the "huge mistake with the art" on this page was now, considering how many times Phil forgot to draw Tweedle's mechanical hand a while back. I will bet a shiny new penny that he drew Captain Hawkins with two flesh hands and no one noticed until it was too late to fix it and get the page posted in time. -- William Ansley (talk) 06:18, February 14, 2018 (UTC) You know, it just occurs to me: We don't know how many crew members the Tortoise started with, but if four remaining is a disaster, surely it was enough so that a paying customer should never have been made to clean the deck. And that was before Hawkins had any reason to resent Tarvek. I get that it's funny, but still, it makes no sense. Bkharvey (talk) 17:10, February 14, 2018 (UTC) : Seffie was the paying customer, not Tarvek. --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:29, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :: Sure, be that way... :-) Anyway, it's not in Seffie's interest for Tarvek to meet Agatha smelling bad! Bkharvey (talk) 00:10, February 15, 2018 (UTC) I'm talking too much, sorry, but if I'm correctly understanding Wikipedia on privateers, Captain Hawkins (can we just agree to call her Jim?) wouldn't actually report to an Admiral. Part of the point of privateers was deniability for the government when they stole stuff (even though apparently the government got a share of the profits). Bkharvey (talk) 03:21, February 15, 2018 (UTC) : She explicitly said in the Nov 29 strip that she's not a pirate or a privateer. She's an officially-registered cargo-hauler for Her Majesty who displays pride in her pirate heritage. So yes, she reports to Admiral Whathisbeard. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:11, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :: I'm a little confused about that. She says she's "in Her Majesty's employ," but she acts like a small-business entrepreneur, not like an employee. She seeks out high-profit cargo, even at the cost of putting up with the smell. She feels free to take on side commissions such as the one from Seffie. And the British Merchant Navy, despite its name, is not part of the British Navy, and it has no command structure; it is a set of independent merchant ships. (In times of war, governments have indeed recruited merchant ships into the real Navy, more or less willingly depending on the war and the country. But if that were the case for the Mopey Tortoise, Captain Hawkins wouldn't feel free to make side deals.) (Man, how did we all live before Wikipedia?) Bkharvey (talk) 07:42, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :: :: P.S. I guess we'll know more about her status when we find out whether her superior officer is Admiral Smollett or Admiral Silver. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 07:50, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Here's a wild question: Is it just a coincidence that that frobule sticking out of the Tortoise in panel 2 lines up exactly with the Admiral's saluting right arm in panel 3, so it looks as if the Tortoise is growing out of his elbow? Or did Phil draw it that way on purpose for some nefarious reason? Bkharvey (talk) 09:04, February 15, 2018 (UTC)